The Outsider
by ajaidreamaway
Summary: Jade West is growing weary of Tori Vega getting everything. Jade begins distancing herself from the world, until a certain red-head intervenes. Will Cat be able to save Jade from her downward spiral? Cade *T for language and mentions of self-harm*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Credit to Marina & The Diamonds for the title.**_

* * *

"Fuck off." Seventeen year old Jadelyn West groaned at her alarm. She hit the snooze button and rolled over with a sigh.  
"JADE! ARE YOU UP?" She heard a voice shout from downstairs, Michael West was never one for manners, not even when it came to his 'precious' family.  
"YEAH." Jade screeched gruffly, even though she was far from it. Suddenly, her phone beeped, alerting her of a new message.  
"What now?" She muttered to herself, picking up her phone from the table beside her bed she scrolled through her notifications A perky message from her best friend, Caterina Valentine, was awaiting her response, she wanted to know if Jade was picking her up. She'd provide the breakfast. At the idea of coffee, Jade immediately perked up. She sent a quick reply to Cat and padded over to her wardrobe, she sifted through the racks of navy, indigo and black clothing until deciding upon a maroon v-neck sweater, black tights, black skirt and black combat boots. She held the items in her hands and headed across the hall to her bathroom, Jade carefully set the dark clothing on the counter and turned the water on, she preferred it cold in the morning, the feeling of the icy liquid pelting down her soft skin made her almost more awake than her obligatory coffee.

It took Jade ten minutes to shower, then another fifteen to get dressed. She brushed her loose waves and applied her usual dark makeup. Jade hadn't always mimicked the dark persona her makeup and clothing portrayed, she just understood it more than the brightness of yellows and pinks. Jade knew she hadn't always been so dead inside, she just couldn't remember the last time she genuinely felt alive. Her life had become a routine, she was living the same thing every day. Ride to school with Cat, bicker with Beck Oliver, yell at Tori Vega, scare Robbie Shapiro, come home, be alone for three hours, argue with her father, brood over the day, wonder when her life became unbearable, sleep, then repeat. Jade was sick of it. Hell, Jade was sick of life. Why live at all when all you did was nothing? Sure, Jade got dark thoughts. You'd expect that from a dark person. But she'd never really thought about taking her own life until Tori showed up. Perfect little Tori Vega, nothing she did was ever wrong. Over-thinking about this made Jade want to explode with emotions, but she couldn't cry about it. Wests never cry.

"Cat!" Jade called, standing outside her red-headed best friend's house. No one understood how the two opposites became best friends, truth be told, neither did Jade or Cat. But their relationship worked, Jade bought Cat to reality, while Cat let Jade see the nicer things in life.  
"Hey!" Cat squealed excitedly as she opened the door, she leaped into Jade's arms and hugged her tightly. Jade stiffened, she didn't particularly like this type of interaction with other people, not even with her boyfriend, Beck. But Cat was different, she actually took time to understand Jade. The taller girl relented and hugged the smaller being back.  
"Starbucks?" Cat questioned, even though it was a regular thing, Jade could change easily. She had mood swings.  
"Yeah." Jade confirmed, the two slammed into Jade's vehicle.  
"So, are you excited about today?" Cat asked as Jade began driving towards the coffee shop.  
"What's so special about today?" Jade questioned.  
"The roles for A Midsummer Night's Dream get posted today!" Cat explained, clapping her hands childishly.  
"Of course, I forgot." Jade nodded in understanding, "What part did you try out for again?"  
"Titania. But I'd be happy with Helena, too." Cat answered.  
"Yeah, Helena's pretty cool."  
"I hope you get Hermia," Cat said politely, grinning at her best friend. "Your performance was the chizz!"  
"Don't say that." Jade snapped as she pulled up to Starbucks.  
"Oops, sorry!" Cat giggled, oblivious to Jade's tone.  
"As much as I want the role of Hermia, you know Vega's gonna get it." Jade tittered.  
"Don't say that!" Cat pouted, "You're perfect for the role. Besides, Sikowitz actually listened to you when you complained about her getting all the roles."  
"Like that'll make a difference." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay students, lesson's over!" Sikowitz announced, "Since it's Lunch, that means the role list for our latest play, A Midsummer Night's Dream, is up by the auditorium. Now, bef-" The balding teacher didn't get the chance to finish, the class of eager students had already rushed off to find the list. Bar Jade, who was walking sullenly with her handsome boyfriend.  
"Who did you try out for again?" Jade asked curiously.  
"Demetrius. I hope I get it, this is a huge play."  
"I'm sure you will." Jade huffed, she didn't know how to play the comforting girlfriend, it wasn't in her acting guide. Besides being incredibly attractive, Beck was also the school's greatest actor.  
"JADEY!" A familiar voice called excitedly, Jade turned a door to find Cat skipping towards her.  
"What?" Jade asked bluntly, stopping in her tracks to cross her arms across her chest.  
"I got Titania! I'm going to be a fairy queen." Cat sighed dreamily, despite wanting to keep her tough façade, Jade couldn't help but be genuinely excited for her best friend.  
"Congrats Cat, you deserve it." She said honestly.  
"Let's see what we got." Beck interrupted, holding Jade's hand as they walked to the list. Even though most people had probably seen their roles due to running, there was still a large crowd around it.  
"MOVE." Jade screeched, the people turned, upon noticing Jade, they immediately dissipated. Jade pulled Beck to the front and they both clumsily scanned the list, desperately searching for their names.  
"Demetrius!" Beck called victoriously, chuckling slightly. "What'd you get, babe?" He hurriedly asked. Jade felt a lump form in her throat as she located her name. This couldn't be happening, no way in hell. Beck and Cat looked worriedly at Jade as they found her name for themselves.  
"Sor-" Beck began, but Jade shook her head simply. She could feel heat rising to her face, she knew she'd begin crying if she stared at the list any longer.  
"Hey guys!" Tori greeted chirpily, "I'm playing Hermia! Isn't that great?" Jade closed her eyes, she could feel rage boiling inside of her. Of course Tori fucking Vega would get the lead role. For a minute, I thought I'd actually get the starring role. God, I'm so fucking stupid.  
"Fuck off." Jade spat angrily, she kept her eyes down as she stormed away from the bewildered crowd. Tori wasn't as innocent as people thought, it angered Jade that she was the only one able to see it.  
"Jade!" She heard Beck call after her,  
"Go away." Jade yelled behind her, Beck never really made any effort with her. He'd shout after her constantly until he turned red, but he never had the balls to actually chase her. Jade found herself in front of the familiar janitor's door, she walked in and slammed the door behind her.  
"Guess I'm skipping lunch and last period." She murmured to herself as she locked the door and sunk down the opposite wall.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's slow-paced, the story's only just beginning. It'll start picking up soon, I'm just trying to get into the motion :) This is my first story, so please review & stuff, they mean a lot! This should be updated soon, either later tonight or tomorrow, depending on when I get the next chapter finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

* * *

"Fuck." Jade cursed as she put her finger to her lips, she'd been trying to write a song when her hand had slipped, an unusually clumsy move from a careful girl. Subsequently, Jade had received a paper cut The sound of Jade swearing at the sheet of paper was interrupted by a soft ringing, Jade's head snapped up.  
"Where'd I put my damn phone?" She questioned herself as she rose from her desk and began searching the messy, dark abyss. As she rounded the bed, the ringing got clearer.  
"Gotcha." Jade smirked as she looked at her phone screen,

_incoming call from Cat Valentine_

Jade considered not answering, but she couldn't do that. Cat was just as messed up as Jade, just in a different way.  
"What?" Jade asked snappily after answering.  
"Hey." Cat said softly. "What are you doing? Do you wanna hang out?" Jade mentally groaned to herself, after her meltdown earlier, she really didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Cat.  
"I'm actually just about to head to Beck's." Jade lied smoothly.  
"Oh, right... Have fun."  
"You can come over later. Um, if you want to, anyway..." Jade stumbled, she wasn't sure why she felt almost nervous.  
"Yeah!" Cat's voice became cheery again, and Jade allowed a sigh of relief to escape her lips.  
"Well, bye." Jade hung up before Cat had the chance to say her own farewell.

The more Jade thought about her conversation with Cat only twenty minutes ago, the more she thought she SHOULD see Beck. Jade actually felt sort of bad for just leaving, Beck hadn't done anything wrong. It was Tori. Before Jade could allow herself to dwell even more on the 'perfect' Latina, she pulled her bag on and jogged down the stairs.  
"I'm going out." She called as she reached the front door, Jade looked expectantly towards her father's study, no reply came. "Well, bye."

As Jade pulled up to Beck's RV, she began noticing little things. Something wasn't right. For once, both the family cars were gone, instead of just one. In fact, there was a stranger's car in the driveway. _Maybe they just got a new one_, Jade tried to convince herself. But this was one thing Jade couldn't act, there was a pit in the bottom of her stomach and she wasn't sure why. One of the lights was on in Beck's RV, _great, at least he's here_. Jade took a deep breath to calm herself, but as she tried to softly open the door, Jade realised it was locked. _What the fuck is going on?_ The goth swung her bag around and began rifling through it, she continued the search until she pulled out a small, silver key. Jade took another deep breath before allowing herself to shakily unlock the door. She peered her head into the doorway, and gasped.  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Jade asked, she couldn't let her tone betray her. That would mean Tori won.  
"J-Jade! I, it's not what it looks like?" Jade scoffed at her boyfriend's response.  
"Of course it's not, obviously Tori's just here to borrow your 'milk', that's why she's naked and riding you like your a fucking rocket. Right?" Jade stared between the two, both were naked, Beck was now sat straight up, a shocked expression lay on his beautiful face. Then there was Tori, Jade began spluttering hysterically, Tori had the same expression, yet she was still sat upon Beck.  
"We're over." Jade's part was deceived by the crack in her voice, before the tears could trickle down, she ran out of the RV to her own car; leaving the door to Beck's RV wide open.  
"Fucking perfect." Jade snarled as she slammed her own car door, it was heavily raining. Before she had time to start the car, tears began flowing freely down Jade's face. She let herself sob loudly, and for the first time in years, Jade felt somewhat free. There was still a few dark thoughts clawing at her mind, but she'd found a way to release them.

Jade sniffed as she opened her front door, she was soaking wet from the rain and tears.  
"I'm back." She called, a crack entering a voice. There was no reply, Jade knocked on her father's study door after taking off her boots and bag.  
"Dad?" She asked softly, carefully twisting the handle. There was no one there. Jade furrowed her brow, she knew her dad took impromptu 'business trips', but he'd normally tell her in advance. Granted, it was just when he was leaving the door, but it was still some kind of communication. "I need coffee." Jade muttered to herself, she turned the machine on and began wringing her hair out with her cold hands. That was when she noticed the note on the refrigerator:

**Gone to France for business, be back in two weeks. There's money on the counter.**  
**Michael.**

_Typical, no 'love you', he doesn't even call himself dad._ Jade rubbed her forehead, today had officially been the worst day of her life. Jade grabbed her hot coffee and slunk upstairs, she didn't bother waiting for the liquid to cool before drinking it.

Jade sat aimlessly on her bed, swiveling the last of the liquid in the cup. She was deep in thought, she'd lost everything. The lead in the play, sure, she was the understudy for Hermia, but that wasn't enough to quench Jade's thirst for success and approval. She'd definitely lost Beck, not that she'd really wanted him in the first place. She'd seen Beck as a challenge, and Jade likes challenges; Beck was the boy every girl wanted, which meant Jade had to have him. She'd lose Cat to Tori eventually, and that hurt Jade the most. She loved Cat, the bubbly red-head was Jade's light in the dark. The only person that ever listened. Even though Jade could appreciate Cat, that didn't mean she didn't snap at her. _She'll get sick of me, she'll leave me for Tori. Tori will treat Cat like she deserves to be treated._

Jade began going through her family's medicine cabinet until she finally came across what she was looking for. Jade took the tiny orange pill bottle and turned the bath water on, setting it to boiling temperature. A glint of silver from the side of the sink caught Jade's eye, she chuckled humorlessly and picked it up. "I forgot about you." She murmured to the razor. Jade held the razor on the pale skin of her wrist, it had been a year since she'd last done it. Ignoring the pleas of her own mind, Jade slid the blade across her skin. It stung at first, but then the pain felt good. _A different release_. Jade sighed shakily and hid the blade under a towel, she decided the bath was full enough and turned the tap off. Jade climbed into the tub, she didn't feel scared at all, in fact, Jade almost felt at peace. The water burnt her body, both her skin and the water were turning red. Jade reached to the side and grabbed the bottle. "See you soon, mom." She whispered before tipping the contents into her hand. Closing her eyes, Jade stuffed the small capsules in her mouth, she used a small glass of water to wash them down. She immediately began feeling drowsy, her eyes felt heavy and her stomach was churning viciously.

_You win, Tori._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sick today, so I was able to update quicker than I thought! There should be another chapter uploaded tonight, tomorrow at the latest. Keep reviewing, thanks for the lovely ones I received on the last chapter! **

**Also, italics are thoughts :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

* * *

"She'll wake up, right?" Cat asked timidly, trembling. It had been four days since Jade's attempted suicide and Cat still couldn't stop crying.  
"We're doing all we can, there's an 80% chance Jadelyn will be perfectly fine." The nurse replied, putting on a smile to try and be more comforting. This wasn't enough to calm Cat down, she felt frustrated. _80% isn't 100%, what if she never wakes up?_

"Come on, Cat. You can't keep missing school." Tori begged the younger girl, trying to drag her away from Jade's beside.  
"No, Tori! I need to stay with her." Cat said impatiently, she was sick of everyone telling her to go back to school and come back to Jade later. They didn't understand what was going through Cat's head, she needed Jade. And she knew Jade needed her too.  
"For god's sake, Cat. You know she'll be fine. She's Jade, she'll be up and hating the world in no time." Tori rolled her eyes. The comment angered Cat, she turned to face Tori and glared at her.  
"You go back to school if you want, I'm not leaving her." Cat was obstinate, she was not going to abandon her best friend just because Tori wanted her to.  
"Whatever." Tori began leaving, but stopped at the door. "If you want to waste your future on some emo that will never love you, that's fine by me." She spat venomously before leaving.  
"Don't listen to her. I love you, Jadey." Cat whispered to the still, pale girl before kissing her forehead softly.

"Is Cat still at the hospital?" Beck asked Tori, frowning slightly.  
"Yeah, she's refusing to leave Jade." The Latina rolled her eyes, "But I heard her parents are making her come in today."  
"It's weird to think that Jade may not..." Andre gulped before continuing, "Live." He murmured.  
"Don't. I'm sure she'll be fine, just don't think about it too much." Beck hushed, he felt incredibly guilty. Maybe if he'd payed more attention to her little habits and traits, he could've prevented this whole thing.  
"Hey, guys." Cat sighed as she reached the group. She looked terrible, once her red hair had been vibrant, now it looked flat. Once her smile had reached her eyes, now it barely appeared. Cat was quite obviously broken, she needed Jade.  
"You okay?" Robbie asked softly, stroking her arm comfortingly.  
"Not really." Cat shook her head, "Will one of you drive me to the hospital after school?"  
"Why can't your parents?" Tori asked.  
"They think Jade's a bad influence, they think I'll 'take her lead' and try to kill myself too." Cat gulped, no one had dared to mention what Jade had actually done. It was like a dark cloud was riding over the school, everyone noticed Jade's absence.  
"I'll give you a ride. I wouldn't mind seeing Jade for a bit." Beck suggested.  
"Thanks." Cat tried to smile, but it was a struggle.

"Which room is she in?" Beck questioned, keeping a tight grip on Cat's shoulders from behind to stop either of them from getting lost in the crowd.  
"Next set of corridors," Cat grabbed one of his hands and lead him confidently to the right doors, twisting and turning each hall. "24B." She breathed. They both peered into the window of the door, the nurse from yesterday, Martha, was fixing up Jade's tubes. When she noticed the two teenagers peeking in, she smiled and motioned them inside.  
"How is she?" Beck asked as he closed the door behind Cat.  
"She's actually doing great, the doctor thinks she could wake up tomorrow." Martha smiled as Beck and Cat hugged each other victoriously. "I'll leave you two here. Remember, visiting time ends at eight." She warned before exiting the room.  
"I'm sorry, Jade." Beck murmured to his ex as he sat beside her.  
"I'm sure she's forgiven you." Cat smiled, it was a small attempt at sympathy, but she liked Beck, even though she felt some resentment towards him for hurting Jade. Beck was actually a nice person, he just couldn't figure out his feelings.  
"She shouldn't. I was horrible to her." He shook his head, Beck was punishing himself more than Jade would.  
"It was never really you she was upset with, sure you hurt her, but she was more annoyed with Tori." Cat explained.  
"Why Tori? I was the one in a relationship with Jade, wouldn't she be more mad with me?" Cat rolled her eyes at Beck's stupidity.  
"Yes, but she hates Tori. I guess she felt like she'd lost something else to Tori, all in the same day." When she noticed Beck's puzzled look, she continued.  
"First, Tori got the role of Hermia, then you cheated on her with Tori."  
"Fuck, I forgot." Beck groaned, Cat flinched at the bad word. She should be used to it, really. Jade was ten times as worse when it came to running her mouth, but to Cat, it was still beautiful. The way her eyes would flare with fire and the way her mouth contorted to utter the sinful words; nothing Jade did could be wrong in Cat's eyes.

"I should get going, my parents will be cooking dinner." Beck got up, it was already seven. "You want a lift?"  
Cat shook her head, "No, I'll walk."  
"Are you sure? It's quite a journey."  
"I'll be fine." Cat assured Beck, hugging him just as he left.

Cat sat back down and took one of Jade's hands in her own, she began tracing patterns on it. "See, Jade? It's not just me that misses you." She muttered, "I'm not the only one that cares. Please wake up, please?" Cat begged, staring at Jade's face. A tear escaped from Cat's eye, she wiped it off with her free hand's sleeve. "Please." She choked, sobs racking her whole body, almost sending Cat into a spasm. Cat spent a few minutes crying, thinking of all the things she desperately wanted to tell Jade. "I need you." She sniffed, "I need you, I love you." Her grip on Jade's hand was becoming tighter, Cat was scared that if she let go, even by the slightest, Jade would fade away. "I love you." She repeated. "I can't live without you." Cat's crying was becoming hysterical, she'd never been able to control her emotions, but Jade could easily make her a mess in a matter of seconds. Cat jumped as her phone rang, it was her mother.  
"H-hello?" She sniffed, still holding Jade's hand with her other one.  
"Caterina? Where are you?" Her mother asked urgently.  
"At the hospital, with Jade."  
"You need to come home, now! Your father and I are worried sick, we told you not to go there tonight. Your brother is becoming erratic."  
"Can I just stay for another hour? That's when visitor's time is over." Cat begged.  
"No! If you don't start coming home now, your father will pick you up." Cat sighed in defeat,  
"Fine." She hung up. "I guess I have to go now. I'm sorry." Cat sniffed and squeezed Jade's hand. Just as she was about to leave, something unexpected occurred.

_Jade's hand squeezed Cat's._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I ended up going to my dad's and there's limited internet connection down there -.- hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway, expect an update soon! **

**Another thing, I don't hate Tori or anything, I just need a fairly villainous character, and since she and Jade don't get on, I chose her.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

* * *

Cat stared in disbelief, had that really happened?  
"J-Jade?" She whispered, staring at her best friend. Cat wasn't sure if she could feel the pulse from Jade's wrist or if that was her own nerves. "NURSE!" She yelled, not wanting to leave Jade's side, just in case she did wake up. Cat whipped her head round, it seemed like no one had heard her. She frantically searched the room, looking for one of the 'Emergency' buttons she'd seen so many times in hospital dramas. After locating the small, red button, Cat tapped it. "C'mon, c'mon." She mumbled. Suddenly, the door burst open. Nurse Martha was back, accompanied by two doctors; one male, one female.  
"What? What is it?" The male doctor urged, striding over towards Cat to look directly into her eyes.  
"Jade moved." She grinned, "She squeezed my hand, I know she did, I felt it." Before Cat had any time to react, the nurse shooed her out of the room.  
"Dear, you have to stay out here." Martha said, placing her hands on Cat's shoulders.  
"But why? I want to see Jade when she wakes up!" She squealed, now that she knew of Jade's movements, Cat felt immensely ecstatic.  
"I know, but the doctors have to wake her up slowly. There are still tests to be done. But we promise, as soon as she opens her eyes, you can see her. Just make sure it's okay with your parents." The nurse smiled kindly at Cat before going back into Jade's room. _My parents? They have to understand, right?_ Cat gulped as she dialed her mother's number.

"Caterina, what is it? Are you lost?"  
"I'm fine," Cat dismissed her mother's worries. "Jade moved."  
"Oh, sweetie! That's great, but aren't you supposed to be on your way back?"  
"Yes, but I need to be here for Jade. Her dad's still away on business, she'll have no one to wake up to." Cat explained, her mother was the most sympathetic of her parents, Cat was hoping she'd be allowed to stay at the hospital for longer.  
"That's dreadful!" Cat could hear the wheels churning in her mother's head, she was just hoping for good news. "Let's make a deal. I'll let you stay at the hospital for the night, but you have to go to school tomorrow; whether Jade has to or not."  
"That's fair. Thank you so much, mommy! Love you."  
"Love you too, kitty." Her mother chuckled, Cat hung up.

"Cat?" Nurse Martha looked out from Jade's room.  
"What?" Cat asked, snapping her head up. It was now ten at night, Cat was extremely tired but was having difficulty sleeping on the uncomfortable visitor chairs.  
"She's awake." Martha smiled. "You can see her." Cat grinned widely, the doctors and Martha walked out and beamed at Cat.  
"Thank you so much." Cat was on the verge of tears again, her hand began shaking as she placed it on the door handle. She peeked her head in and saw the goth sat up slightly in the bed.  
"Jadey!" Cat squeaked, rushing to her best friend's bedside.  
"Cat." Jade croaked, giving her a small smile.  
"You worried me so much." Cat sobbed, throwing her arms around Jade's neck. The two were in an uncomfortable position, but it didn't matter. As long as they were with each other, not much else mattered.  
"I'm so sorry." Jade sniffed, she still wasn't that used to crying. Letting her emotions out was definitely a new thing for Jade.  
"Don't be, I'm just so glad you're alright." Cat leaned away and giggled, placing her hand lightly on Jade's arm.  
"Thank you for being here, it means a lot to me." Jade wiped a stray tear of Cat's away, causing both girls to chuckle.  
"I couldn't leave you, you're my best friend."  
"So, where's Michael?" Jade asked eagerly, mindlessly fiddling with one of the tubes still attached to her.  
"Um, well... He's still in France." Cat answered awkwardly.  
"Did his plane get cancelled or something?"  
"Not exactly," Cat began twiddling her thumbs.  
"He didn't want to see me, did he?" Jade's voice was barely audible, it was barely a whisper. Yet Cat had heard, and her heart broke for Jade.  
"I'm sorry," Cat tried to comfort her best friend.  
"Don't be. I should've known, it's not like he fucking cares." Jade took a sharp intake of breath to stop herself from crying. "At least you're here, though." She smiled at the red-head.

"Are you staying here for the night?" Jade asked, she'd been talking with Cat from an hour. They'd been gossiping about school and the latest celebrities. As much as Jade had wanted to get away from everything, she hadn't realised how much she'd missed everything. _Maybe life is worth living_.  
"Yeah," Cat nodded. "If that's okay with you, of course." She added hurriedly.  
"It's fine, you can sleep here with me." For some reason, Jade felt herself blush at her own comment.  
"Yay, sleepover!" Cat clapped slightly. Jade yawned slightly, her eyes felt heavy. Even though she'd been asleep for at least a week, Jade still felt tired.  
"Sleepy?" Cat asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, you wouldn't believe it, right?" Jade smirked and yawned again. She moved to the side of the bed to make room for Cat. As it was a single bed, there wouldn't be a lot of room. Cat got in beside Jade and reached up to pull the cord for the light, as she snuggled back down into the bed, she felt her heart begin racing. Cat wasn't actually gay, neither was Jade for the matter, she just had a lot of strong feelings for Jade. Cat loved boys, she couldn't get enough of them. But no boy could make her even begin to feel what Jade made her feel, that was why their bond was so special.

Cat was still having difficulty falling asleep, it wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, or that was she wasn't tired; it was Jade. She couldn't stop thinking about her. What if she really did kill herself? What would I do without her? Cat pushed in closer to the other girl, she could see the rise of Jade's breaths in her chest, she was so peaceful. Even though her hair was a mess and she still has no makeup, Jade still managed to look effortlessly beautiful.  
"I'm in love with you." Cat whispered quietly before she could stop herself. She sucked her lips inwards, as if trying to retract her statement.

Jade's eyes snapped open, she was still groggy, yet she felt like she'd heard something. Jade noticed Cat was awake, and staring at her.  
"Did you say something?" She asked quietly. _Did she actually say what I think she did?_  
"Yeah." Cat nodded, she wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or stupid, but she continued, "I said 'I'm in love with you'." Jade stared at the younger girl in disbelief, she'd always knew what she felt for Cat wasn't strictly platonic. There was definitely a different kind of attraction there, but did she reciprocate Cat's feelings to that high a level?  
"C-Cat I..." Jade trailed off, still trying to accumulate words that would make sense. "I'm in love with you, too."

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope I'm not moving this too fast, there's still more to come. It won't be over too quick ;)**

**Anyone else excited for bank holiday? I know it's only one extra day on the weekend, but it means more uploading time! Yay! **  
**Don't forget to leave reviews and stuff, it's a great motivator.**

**Also, I know Jade may seem slightly out of character, but I feel she has a soft spot for Cat, it definitely shows in a few of the episodes.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

* * *

A cold breeze swept into Jade's hospital room, she shivered at the sudden change in temperature and pulled the blanket up higher over her and Cat. They were currently snuggled tightly together, Cat's head resting on Jade's collarbone.  
"Have fun at school today." Jade whispered, it was half past six in the morning. Of course Jade wasn't in a good enough condition to go to school, but Cat had to anyway.  
"I will. I'll finally be alright knowing you're okay." She gave Jade a quick peck on the neck, causing the goth to smile slightly.  
"What time are you coming to see me tonight?" Jade asked.  
"After school. You can help me with homework." Cat grinned, "I should probably go home, I need to change."  
"Okay, see you later." Jade kissed the top of Cat's head as she left. The girls had officially been 'together' for a matter of hours, but it felt like forever. Jade noticed the bareness of her hospital room as soon as her girlfriend left, there was a sudden emptiness. It felt cold and colourless.

"Hey, Cat!" Robbie greeted, waving to Cat from the school entrance.  
"Hi Rob!" She grinned, giving him a quick, one-armed hug.  
"I heard Jade woke up, how is she?" He asked politely as they walked into the main building, heading for their lockers.  
"She's fine, still a little tired."  
"Are you going to see her again later?" Cat tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before answering,  
"Yep, why?"  
"You think I could tag along? I know Jade and I didn't get on much, but I still consider her a friend." Robbie nodded, his tight curls bobbing with each word he spoke.  
"Of course! I'll text Jade, the whole gang could come." Cat grinned, she desperately wanted Jade to see her friends again. She hoped it would make her forget what she'd tried to do, and maybe it could make her happy to know that people cared for her.  
"Awesome! I'll see you later then." Rob began walking off. Cat waved quickly before whipping out her phone, she sent a quick text to Jade asking if their friends could go see her.

Jade was attempting to eat when she received Cat's text. While she was out, it was almost like she'd forgotten basic functions. As embarrassing as it sounded, Jade was actually having trouble eating. Her hand was shaking while trying to reach a spoonful of cereal up to her lips, "Goddamn it." She sighed, abandoning her breakfast to focus on her phone. She furrowed her brow at the message, was she actually up to seeing the rest of her friends? Jade bit her lip slightly before deciding on calling Cat instead, she answered on the first ring.  
"Hey! How are you?" Cat gushed straightaway, Jade smiled, she was so sweet.  
"I'm good, having some trouble eating, but whatever." She rolled her eyes, not wanting to go to detail on it. "Listen, Cat... I'm not too sure I want the rest of the guys coming over."  
"Ugh, I'm sorry. I knew deep down you weren't ready for it, do you want me to cancel on them?" _At least she's understanding about it_.  
"If you don't mind, I just don't think I can handle them." Cat was really the only person that Jade could bear to see at the moment, she was special. Cat was Jade's exception.  
"It's fine. I feel bad though, Robbie wanted to visit."  
"Robbie?" Jade repeated, pulling a face. She'd never gotten on with the ventriloquist, why did he want to see her?  
"Yeah, he said he considers you a friend." Jade began arguing with herself in her head, the nice part of her said she should let Robbie come to the hospital, the other part said she should find him and beat him to a pulp for even considering coming to see her.  
"Well, I suppose just Robbie would be okay..." Jade relented, giving in.  
"Okay! I'll tell him." Cat said, "Oops, I gotta go now, Sikowitz just arrived.  
"Bye, I love you."  
"I love you more." Cat teased before hanging up.

Cat and Robbie pulled up to the local hospital and walked to the reception.  
"Here for Jade again?" The receptionist asked, she'd grown accustomed to Cat, as had most of the hospital staff.  
"Is she awake?"  
"Yes, she just got finished with therapy." The receptionist motioned with her head to the direction of Jade's room. _Therapy? I didn't know Jade was doing that._ Cat thought to herself with a small shrug, that seems logical though, she would've been made to go to it sooner or later.

"Here we go," Cat muttered, knocking on Jade's door lightly before walking in anyway, jittering with nerves at the thought of seeing her girlfriend.  
"Hi Cat." Jade smiled, "Hey Rob." Her smile didn't falter, but it didn't carry the same energy as the one she'd given Cat.  
"How are you?" Robbie asked, sitting down next to Jade's bed, Cat got in beside her, causing Robbie to look curiously between the two.  
"I'm good, still a bit down but Cat's turning that around." Jade replied.  
"That reminds me, you've got a bit of work to do." Cat sighed, bringing her backpack up onto the bed, she shuffled through her various books and papers before coming upon a file. "Here." She gave it to Jade, it was full of sheets containing information on upcoming projects and homework assignments.  
"Great." Jade cheered sarcastically, she rubbed her temples. She was hoping she'd be able to relax and gather her thoughts, not worry about homework on top of all the thoughts in her head.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll help." Cat said proudly, nudging Jade's arm playfully with her own.  
"What's going on between you two?" Robbie suddenly asked, looking suspicious.  
"What do you mean?" Jade asked coolly, noticing a light pink blush form on Cat's cheeks.  
"I don't know," Robbie admitted, "You two just seem a lot more... Intimate than normal."  
"Um," Cat looked at Jade for help, who shrugged in reply. "Robbie's trustworthy." Cat said softly, knowing that if they lied, he might pester the others to ask.  
"Fine. Cat and I are a 'thing' now." Jade said.  
"What?" Robbie asked.  
"We're together." Cat giggled slightly. "Please don't tell the others yet."  
"We're not ready for them to know, they'll ask questions and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly fit to answer them." Jade added.  
"You have my word." Robbie promised.

"Isn't it a relief that we told someone?" Cat breathed out, Robbie had just left. Cat had half an hour left with Jade before she too had to leave.  
"Not really, _I_ could've kept it a secret." Jade teased.  
"I'm not pushing you, but when do you want to tell people?" Cat asked, changing the subject slightly.  
"Um, I don't know." Jade shrugged and bought the younger girl closer to her. "Definitely not when I'm still in the hospital."  
"Of course not," Cat gasped, pulling away slightly to stare at her girlfriend. "I wouldn't do that to you, it would be unfair."  
"I know you wouldn't." Jade reassured her, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Don't think I'm ashamed of you, I just don't need people talking smack about me while I'm not there to defend us."  
"I get it. I'm fine with just us, and Robbie, knowing." Cat smiled.  
"Good, I love you." Jade smiled.  
"I love you too, Jadey. I'm glad you didn't leave me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy (procrastinating) this weekend. This chapter's kind of a filler, but it's cute nonetheless :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

* * *

"Jade, you're doing great." Dr. Collins smiled reassuringly jotting things down on his clipboard. "You should be ready to leave therapy in a week or so."  
"After a month of this I should hope so." Jade said sarcastically, picking at her nails.  
"C'mon Jade, you've been doing so well. Don't revert back to your old ways. If you want to be a happier person, you need to be more polite." The young doctor urged. At first, Jade had been startled that he had been allocated as her therapist. He was fresh out of college, a young, handsome twenty-one year old should have things to do other than talk to screwed up teenagers.  
"Yeah, whatever." Jade huffed. "Can I go now?"  
Dr. Collins sighed before answering, "Sure. I'll see you next Wednesday " Jade stood up and exited, relieved to not have to deal with all the questions. She'd finally been released from hospital a couple of days ago, and she was enjoying her freedom. School, however, had been something she dreaded going back to. Jade had made her grand reappearance just last week, she'd known how horrible it would be. All the students looked at her strangely, she was still as intimidating as ever, yet people thought they had the right to question her. They thought they knew her.

"Do you wanna go somewhere after school?" Cat asked her girlfriend, she longed to hold Jade's hand, but she knew she couldn't. Jade still wasn't prepared for the comments she'd receive, she was physically unable to handle any more trauma.  
"Sure. I just need to drop my stuff off in your room." After Jade's discharge, she'd gone back to her father's. She didn't exactly receive the welcome home she felt she deserved, Jade had gotten the courage to tell him about her and Cat but he wouldn't hear of it. No daughter of Michael West was going to be a lesbian, not under his roof. So Cat had begged her parents to allow Jade to live with them, and that's what had happened. Cat's psycho brother was 'away' for a while, Jade had been staying in his room.  
"My brother's stuff isn't that bad, y'know." Cat giggled slightly,  
"Yeah, but some of his stuff moves." Jade shuddered, "And it smells." She crinkled her nose.  
"Hey, guys!" Andre bounded up to them.  
"Hi." Cat greeted, flashing a casual smile.  
"Are you going to Tori's party tonight?" He asked.  
"Tori's having a party?" Jade checked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, she sent out a mass text."  
"I didn't get one," Cat said, "Did you?" She asked Jade.  
"No." She shook her head in reply.  
"Are you sure? I can see you both on the contact list." Andre took Cat's phone to check, "Cat, you turned your notifications off." He sighed exasperatedly.  
"Oh." Cat said quietly, her face turning a light pink in embarrassment.  
"Don't talk to her like she's an idiot." Jade spat, going into auto protective mode.  
"Oh-kay?" Andre said, a puzzled expression upon his face. "Anyway, are you both going?" Cat looked expectantly at Jade.  
"Fine." Jade let up, knowing Cat would want to. "We'll go."  
"Cool. I'll see you both there."

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Cat asked Jade, "We don't have to if you don't want to."  
"No, it's okay. It could be fun, I suppose." Jade shrugged. In all honestly, she wanted to see if Beck and Tori were together. She didn't care anymore, she was just curious to see if Tori would move in on him. Jade turned off the key in the ignition and then stepped out of her car with Cat, even though they were only twenty minutes late, the party seemed in full swing.  
"Be careful tonight, Jade." Cat whispered, rubbing Jade's shoulder.  
"I will, don't worry." Jade smiled before pecking Cat lovingly on the forehead. They separated slightly as they walked in, they recognized most people, but others were complete strangers.  
"Jade! Cat!" A voice yelled over the crowd, both girls turned to see Tori grinning and waving at them. "Hey." She said after making her way to the couple.  
"Nice party." Cat said politely, having to shout to be heard over the other guests.  
"Yeah, it's alright." Jade nodded.  
"Thanks. There's drinks and snacks in the kitchen, have fun." The younger Vega sister then turned to make conversation with a different group of people.

Jade began stumbling around, she hadn't actually had that much to drink, it was just difficult trying to weave herself through so many people. Jade was actually trying to find Cat, who's smaller body had bounced off at some point to talk a girl that Robbie liked into giving him a chance.  
"Jade?" A familiar voice asked. Jade turned slightly, only for her eyes to latch onto her therapist.  
"Dr. Collins?" She spluttered, her eyes widening.  
"Yeah," He nodded, "Why are you here?"  
"I go to school with Tori and Trina. More importantly, why are you here?" Jade raised an eyebrow, "This is a high-schooler's party."  
"I know, but I'm friends with the family. David does a lot for the community." Jade nodded understandably, the Vega father was a much-loved service member.  
"You want a drink?" He asked,  
"Sure." Jade nodded, this is so weird, she thought to herself as her therapist made his way to the drinks table.  
"You can call me Jason now, since we're out of my workplace." He smiled as he handed Jade her drink. Something else was in his eyes, _why is he smiling like that? He almost reminds me of a crocodile_.  
"Whoa, this is strong." Jade's eyebrows raised as she choked slightly on the beverage, "Is this alcohol?"  
"Maybe." Jason continued smiling, "Let loose a little, you deserve it."  
"Yeah, I suppose I do." Jade nodded. Her head began pounding, her sight was going slightly fuzzy around the edges, but she ignored it.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked suddenly, putting his hand on Jade's arm to prevent her from falling.  
"Y-yeah." Jade tried to stand straight, "My head feels funny." She groaned.  
"I think you need to lie down." Jason guided her up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms.  
"Thanks." Jade slurred, toppling onto the bed. She felt drowsy, sleep suddenly felt like a good idea to her. She looked up confusedly as the door was shut, Jason began advancing to her, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt.  
"What are you doing?" Jade asked, she was trying to stand or at least sit up, but found she was too weak.  
"Shh, Jade. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." He murmured sinisterly, pinning her hands back on the bed. Jade tried to kick him off, but she couldn't control her movements.  
"No." She protested, before blacking out.

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I was away at the weekend and I've been revising like mad because we have mock exams going on next week. I'm trying to get back into a routine, but updates will become irregular, I apologize in advance.**

**Also, to redvelvetjade, Trina will probably make a few appearances in the future. However, she will not be a major character in the story, sorry :(**

**Thank you for all the reviews/favourites/follows, they really do mean a lot!**


End file.
